Smutty one shots
by Kats1997
Summary: What the title says!
1. Chapter 1

Ward was ready to go into his room only to find May going to hers he looked up at her she looked at him before slowly going into her room bottle of booze in hand she left the door opened, Ward followed in after her shutting the door to find her sitting at the table drowning her pain in whiskey.

"Hey." he muttered quietly

"Sit…." She said nodding to the chair across from her

He walked over slowly and sat down looking at her, she slide a glass of whiskey over to him, he caught it but just looked at it

"Drink…you need it." she stated

He nodded she was right the whiskey did sound like a good idea right now, he drowned the amber liquid in one gulp, it burned his throat and sent a feeling warm throughout his body almost made him feel numb.

"Now what…" he sighed

"I overheard what Skye offered you, it's not good to hold it in so go talk to her."

"No…I don't trust-"

"That's is a bull shit of a lie Grant and you know it." Said Melinda pouring herself another drink "You need comfort of someone and Skye offered."

"I don't want her-"

"Fitz Simmons have each other same with Coulson and I, but you…you have no one same with her…." Stated May before drinking her drink slowly

"I won't lie on that one, but-"

"No if ands or buts bout it…you need to let lose some steam….one way or another."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Either by talk or by-"

The door opened and Coulson walked in and froze at seeing May and Ward drinking whiskey

"Sorry thought you were-"

"Its fine Phil, Ward was just leaving weren't you?"

Ward looked in-between the two and then realized what may meant if talking didn't work the other way would be sex….May was referring to him and Skye having _relations_…..wait a minute if Coulson is in here…. He didn't need to know that, Ward got up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks May!" he called before the door was slammed shut by Coulson

Ward shudder at that and he made him way to his room again, only to run into Skye when he rounded the corner, he literally ran into her making her fall but before she hit the ground she caught her by her waist pulling her to him.

"Thanks for the save." Said Skye with a smirk "But I really meant it when I said…that things are moving to quickly I'm a proper southern girl you'll make me untidy."

Ward could give less than a damn right now, he needed to let lose some steam, and talking was not going to help this time, he needed something physical and boxing didn't work so sex was hopefully going to. Ward pinned Skye to the wall roughly by her wrist making her gasp and go speechless for once. Ward would play along with the southern thing and see where things would lead.

"Well darlin' maybe I outta' teach a southern girl like yourself to cover up that tidy skin of yours." Said Ward into Skye's ear before pulling away to find a still frozen and shocked Skye looking at him with worried and scared eyes. "Skye you alright?"

She didn't answer so Ward put her down from the pin up against the wall gently making her eyes still look at him never leaving his

"Skye….answer me."

"W-Where did that come from…."

"May gave this stupid advice to find a way to burn steam and…." Ward faded off looking away from Skye

"Wait she pretty much told you to have sex to burn off steam."

"Yes..."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Fitz has Simmons, when May has Coulson…" Ward shudders and so does Skye "But apparently you and me have no one so she's playing match maker….somewhat."

"Okay so…if me and you did fuck…wouldn't it mess up with our relationship?"

"It could if we didn't play it right."

"Mhmm so no string attached sex…."

"Yes…"

Skye looked Ward up and down studying him

"What?"

"I can work with you." Said Skye with a smirk

"What am I meat?"

"No dessert I had dinner."

Ward rolled crossing his arms across his chest glaring down at her.

"Think you can work with me?" asked Skye posing a bit

"Well you do have okay assets."

"Asset?" said Skye before looking down to her boobs "Oh my girls….and just okay?"

"I've seen bigger."

"Uh huh….so are we going to do this or not."

"Your room or mine?"

"Yours is closer…so yours." Said Skye takening his hand before pulling him into the room

As soon as the door was shut they were on each other kissing roughly and hungrily. Ward and Skye both stepped out of their shoes as they walked over to the bed never breaking the kiss. They finally broke the kiss when Skye pulled Ward's shirt over his head, finally getting a good look at his well built body; she ran her nails over his abs making them twitch under her touch.

"What no noises?" asked Skye

"I don't really like the nails use." Said Ward nibbling on her ear

"I don't like biting."

"Okay...before we start we should get to know what each other like."

"Right, well I hate biting, I love being in charge, I love to talk dirty but hate being talk dirty to, I don't do oral sex…how about you?"

"I hate nail use, I don't like topping as much as bottoming, I don't like to talk dirty and I hate oral sex… I like hair pulling and I like when someone bites my ears… so that works."

"Yes it does." Said Skye pulling him back into the kiss as they landed on the bed

Ward began to kiss down Skye neck making her moan and arch against him, and pull his hair making him growl loudly, Skye shivered at the sound he made it sounded…not human…but she likes it…hoping to get another sound like that she nibbled on his ear earning a loud groaned of her name, Skye giggled only to gasp when Ward flipped them so she was on top.

"As I said before I like bottoming better."

"Good to know." Said Skye beginning to grind into Ward making them both gasp

Ward gasped from the pleasure meet his dick through his jeans finally when Skye gasped from feeling his hardening dick…he was well packed. Ward pulled off Skye's tank top to find her 'assets' being held up by her bra they looked like they were straining to get out. Ward reached behind only to find no clasp he looked up at Skye eyebrow raised.

"It's a front clasp." She answered still grinding into him happily

Ward smirked and undid the front clasp freeing her wonderful 'assets' that bounced once they were free and whenever she was grinded against him.

"Still just okay?"

"Muh." Said Ward doing a so-so motion with his hand making Skye roll her eyes

Ward hands moved up and weighed her boobs making her gasp whenever he would squeeze them

"How do you feel about sucking?"

"All-(groans) for it!"

Ward pulled Skye close he began to kiss around her boobs making her groan and wiggle her hips in protest.

"Come on!" she moaned "No fun!"

"Patience…" said Ward before kissing around her nipple before takening it into his mouth

Skye head went backwards as she moaned loudly his mouth for so warm and inviting, Ward smirked from where he was suckling on her right nipple and he used his over free hand for the other one rolling it in-between his fingers. She ground against him roughly making him growl as his eyes fluttered shut he saw stars for a second.

"Okay enough foreplay!" snapped Skye she felt Ward shudder under her "You weren't kidding when you said you like a woman in charge that one time were you?"

"At least in bed I like it." Said Ward letting go of Skye breast and working on her jeans

"Huh….okay that works." Said Skye as she began to work on his belt "How do you feel about whips?"

"No…."

"Bondage?"

"Just my hands."

"Okay Bondage on hands and what about begging for pleasure?"

"Depends on my mood before right now I just need physical to burn off stream so later."

"Okay….later than." Said Skye throwing his belt aside before pulling down his jeans for Ward to groan when his hard on hit his stomach, Skye took it into her hand moving her hand slowly up and down making him moan loudly, Skye then moved across the head making Ward gasp mouth hanging open eye wide. Skye looked down to find him cut…he didn't have any foreskin so he was extra sensitivity.

"Why are you cut?"

"Done when I was a baby….stop…." moaned Ward when she did it again "S-Skye I mean it…I'll…"

"Okay okay." Said Skye rolling her eyes she pulled down her jeans and pink panties with a penguin on the front of them

"Really-"

"Shut up." Said Skye climbing on top of Ward her heat was just above Ward's dick "You ready?"

"Yes you?"

"I've been ready." Said Skye

"Hold it!" said Ward

"What!" whined Skye

"Protection."

"Shot." Said Skye

"Alright just making sure." Said Wad

Skye nodded and sank down so just the head of in they both gasp Ward hands moved to her waist and pull her down a bit more.

"S-Stop!" screamed Skye

Ward did and looked up to find Skye looking down at him shaking as she bit her lip to the point where is thought it was going to bleed

"T-Too big." Said Skye

"What do you mean to big?" asked Ward

"I only ever slept with one guy my whole life which was Miles and he was well….tiny compared to you…."

"Oh….Skye I don't want to hurt-"

"Its fine just wish I could find my clit it would make it easier."

"Want some help?"

"Yes." She said still shuddering

Ward reached in between Skye's legs near where they were joined and found one of her sweet spots; Skye threw her head back and let out a mew sound as he rubbed it she sunk down until he was fully in her.

"Okay…give me a second or 3." Said Skye still had her head tipped back eyes closed

Ward pulled Skye down for a kiss making her eyes fluttered open for a second before closing again they both moaned into the kiss. Skye slowly started to roll her hips as did Ward they both met the rhythm of each other.

"You're going to slow." Said Ward

"I know still adjusting." Said Skye

"Alright, let me know when we can pick up the rhythm…in the mean time I'll be napping."

"Geez thanks fun machine." Said Skye glaring at him before slamming herself down roughly on him earning a yelp from him "Now be a good boy and shut the fuck up."

"Yes…" said Ward

"Yes what?"

"Skye."

Skye slaps Ward across the face hard

"Ma'am you will call me Ma'am."

"Yes ma'am…" groaned Ward enjoying the rough treatment

"Good boy now tell me what you want?"

"I want-"

"I can't hear you!"

"I want you to fuck me!" yelled Ward

"Who are you talking to like that?"

"You Ma'am."

"Well then I guess I could as long as you behave…you well behave will you not?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" groaned Ward when Skye began to move in a fast and rough pace on top of him "Ma'am don't stop ma'am!"

"W-Wow you feel so good!" groaned Skye slumping against Ward as she rode him "Need-Need you to rub…"

Ward reached down in between them and rubbed Skye's clit with his two fingers making her groan and wiggle her hips as she squeezed his dick with her muscle, Ward growled his free hand rubbing up and down her back

"G-Grant!" moaned Skye loudly "F-Faster!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" groaned Ward

Ward grabbed Skye's legs moving them up to her chest making him sink into her deeper they both gasped in shock.

"Need….need." repeated Skye over and over again

"What?" asked Ward

"Not hitting g spot." Whimpered Skye before she stopped thrusting making Ward groan at the lost "Give me a second."

Skye got off of him she gasped at the lost before turning around and sinking back down on him so they were doing the reverse cowgirl, Ward reached up and began to play with her nipples she arched and let out a loud groan of Ward's name

"Find it." He said with a smirk

"S-shut up….so c-close." Said Skye biting her lip

Ward stopped messing with her nipples and boobs before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her hard hitting her spot each time, as well as using his other hand to rub her clit roughly.

"Cum for me." Said Ward into Skye's ear

"Give me a minute." She said shaking slightly

"I said cum!" said Ward nailing her hard on her spot at the same time as pinching her clit making her tumble over the edge sobbing his name

Ward eyes rolled into the back of his head he shuddered as he came with a long groan of Skye's name of his lips. They both collapsed onto the bed sweaty and limbs intertwined with one another's. Ward looked over with a relax smirk only for it to fade when he saw Skye was crying.

"Shit! Skye are you alright! Did I hurt you-"

"I'm fine the orgasm was so intense it made me black out for a bit as well as my eyes water." She said in a very relax voice

"Hmm alright." Sighed Ward leaning back onto the pillow

"Grant." Said Skye

"Yes?"

"Can I stay the night."

"Why?"

"You made my legs incapable to move." She said

Ward let out a snort of amusement

"Did I now?"

"Yes and I need a towel."

"Why?"

"I'm spotting all over the bed….I had a g spot orgasm."

Ward nodded and rolled out of bed slipping on his jeans before coming back with a towel he led it under Skye before ridding his jeans and climbing back into bed with her. He began to drift off only for Skye to curl up against him so they were spooning.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling….deal with it." She answered

Ward nodded and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer he then put his head in her hair

"Night Grant…"

"Night Skye…"

They both drifted off to sleep falling relax and refreshed


	2. author note

So you all know I am working on 2 other smuts one based off my wedding skyeward oneshot and another is a contination from the first smut one shot but it's Mayson version ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**This one shot is based off my SkyeWard wedding one shot! Sorry it took so long had to make it good guys! **

Coulson put on a disguise and now was acting as mine and Ward's limo driver to the air port.

"Okay change of plans." Said Coulson

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are going to have to actually have to consummate this 'marriage'."

"What?" Ward and I said at the same time

"You heard me there are video cameras in the hotel room, when the 'maid' was cleaning the room she found bugs in the room."

Skye sat there in shock not only would she have to sleep with Ward but they'd be watched by some creepy drug gang….that's just great….he wasn't bad looking but that doesn't mean she wants to have sex with her S.O. of a 'husband'….

"Sir with-"

"Grant there's no way around it…."

Ward groans not happy

"Well I don't wanna sleep with you either but don't see me flipping out like you."

"Look Skye I don't like sleeping around!"

"You're not I'm your 'wife' so deal with it!" Skye snapped back

Ward went silent but nodded

"Were here now act like you love each other and get out!" yelled Coulson sounding like a father yelling at his kids

Ward got out and opened the door for Skye before taking her hand then leading her onto the private jet.

"Look I know me and you really don't want to do this but we have to….it's not like neither of us are virgin-"

"How do you know I'm not a vir-"

"Miles."

"Right…." Said Skye fading off she looked away

"So now that this is out of the way, on the way there we have to talk about nicknames and things."

"Things?"

"Couple stuff so it seems like we are who we say we are."

"Very well so nicknames."

"Yes and no you can't call me robot."

"Fine….how about Granty boo."

Ward winced making Skye giggle

"Fine how about simple darling."

"Fine…"

"And for me?"

"I'll call you honey or hon."

"Fine…darling…"

Ward rolled his eyes

"What else?"

"You're going to have to wearing either nothing to bed or one of the night gowns Simmons packed you."

"Okay not so sleeping in the nude…so I guess nightgowns…how about you?"

"Boxers." Said Ward

"Nothing else?"

"Blame Fitz when we get back…." Said Ward glaring out the window

"Fine anything more?"

"Yes…onto the main topic….sex."

"Joy." Said Skye rolling her eyes

"I know you don't want to either but look we have to…so let's go over simple things…"

"I know how to have sex…darling." Sneered Skye

"I know so does Miles but anyways…were going to have to deal with the fact we both don't want to do this, so when we do it, it's seem normal."

"Fine, then I should tell you I like dirty talk."

Ward sighed

"This is a nice room." said Skye looking around the hotel room

"Glad you like it." Said Ward picking her up

"W-Darling what are you doing?" asked Skye remembering she was on a mission with a bugged room

"Well hon shouldn't I keep the tradition of carry my beautiful bride over the thrush hold?"

"I guess so." Said Skye with a giggle

Ward put her down on the bed gently and kissed her sweetly making her shudder

"Hon you okay?" asked Ward rolling his eyes slightly

"Hmm oh yeah just feel a bit over dressed for the occasion…..let me slip into something more compterable." Said Skye trying to sound smooth but ended up sounding nervous

"Hon what's wrong you seem…nervous…." Said Ward looking confused even if he was putting on a show he was confused it was easy to tell

"It's just that…..we've never…..had sex together let alone seen each other…..naked." whispered Skye

"Honey neither of us are virgins so go slip into something more compterable whatever that means…"

Skye nodded grabbing her luggage she made her way into the bathroom and began to get ready she opened it to find very revealing nighties…she groaned she was going to kill Jemma meanwhile Ward was thinking the same thing about Fitz, when he put on some boxers before sliding under the covers just as the door opened. Ward's eyes almost popped out of his head, he wasn't even acting this time….Skye looked fine in a skin tight black teddy she ran over and climbed under the covers blushing madly.

"You…look…..hot." said Ward looking down at Skye

Skye smiled and looked away her hand on Ward's chest feeling his strong muscle made her somehow feel safe with him. Skye felt Ward's hand on her cheek making her look at him then he kissed her deeply making her moan and her eyes flutter shut. Ward was an awesome kisser she'd give him that at least….but she couldn't help but wonder about in bed.

"I'm going to dominate you and your going to take it." Growled Ward into her eyes making Skye shiver with actually shock and sacredness

"G-Grant." Said Skye looking scared to death

Ward just kissed her roughly making her teeth knock into his she let out a whimper of pain and pure pleasure. Ward bit her lip harshly making it bleed before kissing down her body ripping her nightgown to shreds.

"Hey I-"

"Shut up!" yelled Grant loudly making Skye squeak and go limp "Good girl."

Grant attacked Skye's body hungrily as she lied limp trying so hard to forget that they were being watched and trying so hard not forgot that Ward was just acting like this. She felt herself get wet that the action of his mouth leaving marks covering her body with bites, bruises, and his spit.

"Do you like that….slut?"

Skye let out a weak whimpered her thighs snapping shut when she felt herself getting wet she regrets joking with him about how she loved dirty talk. Ward noticed her action and leaned down to her ear, he seemed concerned.

"You okay so far?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her body making her tingle and shiver

"Mhmm…" Skye answered making it sound like a moan

Ward began to kiss down in-between her boobs before reaching behind the back of Skye's bra he unclipped it quickly making Skye go into shock at how quickly she was now practically naked expect for her underwear. Her arms flew over her chest only for her hands to be pinned by Ward on either side of her head.

"Nah uh." Said Ward "I want to see you all of you."

Skye blushed under his gaze as it dropped to her boobs she squirmed under him and his gaze.

"G-Grant please." Gasped Skye trying to hide her blush as arousal

"No problem hon." Said Ward before takening Skye's nipple into his mouth he began to suckle on it just like a new born would

Skye let out a gasp of pleasure she began to bow off the bed in search for friction she found it on the front of Ward's boxers. Ward let out a groan around her nipple and began to rock his hips over Skye's, Skye shuddered under the new feeling but then she remembered this was her S.O. and they were being watched her face felt hot all of a son. Ward switched nipples biting this time roughly making Skye buck hard into Ward's front he let out a sound like he was dying as stars seemed to cloud his vision for a second.

"Y-You okay?" asked Skye out of breath

"Oh yes…but bad girl…you need to stay still."

Skye giggled quietly and bit her lip; Ward felt a shudder run through him when Skye looked at him under her hooded eyes.

"What will you do if I don't?" she asked her voice low and sexy

"Let's take a little test run so you get it." Said Ward her voice dropping to so Skye shuddered under him

Ward flipped her over so she was on his knee her ass up in the air, Skye was about to protest knowing spanking were coming only for Ward's hand to land sharp slap on her behind. Skye yelped loudly only for Ward to smirk and do it again but this time pulled off her underwear to find a wet spot on it.

"Why you naughty girl your enjoying this….aren't you?" asked Ward

Skye could hear the smirk in his voice, Ward wasn't happy he didn't get an answer so spanked her again

"Yes!" yelped Skye "Oh God yes! I love it!"

Skye wasn't lying either she enjoy it, or on the account she could see Ward's arousal pushing through his boxers in search for someplace to get out.

"Good girl." Said Ward before spanking Skye again

Skye waited until Ward seemed really into spanking her before she went in for the kill, she sucked and nibbled on his erection threw his now wet boxers. Ward gasped stopping at the feeling before smirking.

"If you're going to blow me hon….might wanna take me out."

Skye smirked….this was actually fun messing with her S.O. and finally getting the sexual tension she had sense Miles left. Ward never felt so good right now having sex…May was never this good in bed nor his past partner but then again none of them had Skye's breast…those wonderful huge….Ward thoughts faded off when Skye let out a gasp.

"What?" asked Ward worried he actually did something to hurt Skye

"Oh….you're so….big….I've never seen…." She said fading off blushing

Ward smirked oh this was going to be fun so much fun.

"Do you want it?"

"I want to suck you first is that okay?"

"Oh that's more than okay hon."

Skye smirked very devilous like with a twinkle in her eyes, Ward face grew to stone….he just gave her the good ahead to suck him…and that looked tells him he shouldn't of. Skye ripped off his boxers and took him in her mouth right away to the point he was balls deep in her mouth.

"Holy hell!" yelped Ward falling backwards at the feeling

He's never had a blowjob this good let alone a woman that could have all of him in her mouth usually he couldn't fit. Skye had a big mouth figuratively and literally….if she kept this up he was going to cum down her throat. Ward fisted the sheets to the point where his knuckles were white as a ghost.

"Mmmm Skye…." He growled one of his hands fisting her hairs moving her head now only to pull her off and for her to take a huge breath

"What did you do that for?" she asked out of breath and her voice was hoarse

"I was going to shoot down your throat."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh now come here." Said Ward pulling her up so she was right above his aching hard cock "You're on a pill right?"

"No I'm on a shot but I'm clean how about you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay." Said Skye stinking down onto him she gasp and let out a whimper she started to cry a bit

"Hey you alright?"

"F-Fine….just burns…" she whimpered between tears

Ward frowned he now felt really bad for her, it was his job to protect Skye not hurt her. He reached up and pulled her down against his chest. He stroked her hair kissing her tears away whispering sweet nothings.

"You okay now?"

"It's fading….thank you." Whispered Skye

Ward nodded before flipping them so he was on top then he bottomed out making Skye gasped he looked up worriedly

"I'm good that was a good gasp." Said Skye when she noticed his worried look

"You good now?"

"Mhm you can go."

"Alright just making sure….let me know when you wanna stop."

"How?"

"Safe word." Said Ward with a shrug

"Mmmm hmmm how bout centipede."

"Really?" said Ward

"Hey less chance of that coming up in bed."

"Point and fine." Sighed Ward before kissing Skye as he began to move

Ward started up slowly at first letting Skye still adjust some to him, he sped up when Skye let out a moan in response to one of his thrust knowing she was starting to really feel pleasure.

"C-can I ride you?" asked Skye with a smirk

"Muf! W-Why?" asked Ward

"Please?" asked Skye

Ward frowned he didn't like bottoming but the way Skye looked how could he say no, he flipped only to get halfway so they were sideways and for Skye to gasp a stop.

"What?"

"Fuck me sideways….feels good…"

Ward nodded he was fine with this they were equal he wasn't topping nor was she, he began to ram into her whenever she would let out a moan of his name it would fuel his fire to go faster until all she could do was scream his name which is what happen.

"G-Grant gonna-AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Skye coming harshly she actually squirted on his chest and a little under his neck by how hard she came, Ward actually let out a little whine without even thinking about the stickiness he kissed Skye

"Did I just….dear lord is that…"

"Yeah hon that's all you."

"Wow….you can cum now you know that right."

"I know but um…." Ward felt his face heat up

"What?"

"I-I having a little trouble."

"Why?" asked Skye

"You came and well I-I."

Skye used her lower muscle to tighten on him making him gasp

"Better?" she asked with a smirk

"God yes." Groaned Ward bringing his head down in-between Skye's breast making her sigh when he nuzzled his face in-between as he thrust

Skye smirked as how close her S.O. was maybe if she dirty talked to him then….

"Grant…." She cooed

"Mmmmm." He whined

"Once you cum I'll give you a treat I'll suck your cock like no tomorrow giving a dry orgasm ever had a dry one? There the best."

Ward looked up at that and whimpered she was trying to use dirty talk to make him come and it was working he was so close. Skye leaned down into Ward's ear when she noticed his thrust become sloppy and erotic.

"Just let go Grant….just let go….I have you." Whispered Skye

Ward had no choice but to obey he stilled but shuddering as he climax roughly, he moan almost screamed Skye's name as he saw stars. Once Ward came through he noticed Skye was breathing heavily as well.

"You okay?" asked Ward between rough breathing

"Mhm."

"Did you cum again?"

"Mhm." Said Skye making Ward chuckle as he pulled free pulling Skye closely

"Grant?"

"Hmmm?" asked Ward fighting sleep

"I love you…..I really mean it to."

Ward's heart pounded against his chest

"I love you to Skye."

They shared a sweet kiss before falling asleep


	4. Chapter 3

**Requested Philinda or Mayson smutty fic! It's a continuation of Chapter 1! This one kinda sweet and fluffy like sex. I know it's not as long as they others but those take forever to write so yeah.**

As soon as the door was shut and they heard Ward walked away Coulson looked at May

"What?" asked May when she noticed he looked pissed

"What was that?" he asked motioning to the door where Ward just went through

"I was helping him."

"By sleeping with him!" snapped Coulson sitting down on the bed roughly

"Phil….relax I don't like Ward that way." Said May licking and biting up Coulson's neck

"Then what was he doing in here?" asked Coulson

"I was giving him advice of how to burn off stream…." Said May with a devilous smirk she kissed Phil's lips lightly

"Really is that all?" asked Coulson

"Yes…Phil were you getting jealous?" asked May glaring at her long time friend

"Maybe….I was worried you replaced me with a younger….guy."

"Oh Phil." Sighed May hugging him and putting her head on his chest "No one could replace the history we have….ever….no one could replace you…."

Coulson smiled and hugged me kissing her gently

"You know I love you right?" said Coulson

"I know…I love you to….as a friend that is."

"Same nothing more ever just friends with benefits…with some string attached." Said Coulson making May chuckle

"Are we going to do this or no?"

"Hm…you yeah let me just lock the door."

May unzipped her cat suit as Phil locked the door he turned around to find May lying on the bed under the covers blushing slightly

"Mellie I've see you naked-"

"I know but still I have so many scars I-"

"You're beautiful even with your scars in my eyes that is."

May nodded and pulled Coulson down for a kiss as she under dressed him soon he was just in his boxers which was captain America.

"Really?"

"What's wrong with them?" asked Phil a little hurt

"Nothing never mind come here."

Coulson climbed under the sheets and blankets before letting May slip off his boxers they joined the pile on the floor. They kissed gently and slowly their tongues exploring one another mouths. Coulson hands moved down her body tracing every little scar he knew that was there. He loved her scars the stories behind them the memories of all the missions they were on together. His hands finally found what he was looking for, he slipped to fingers into her lower lips making May gasp at the sudden infiltration.

"Mellie relax it's just me." Said Coulson

May nodded and relax as he began to stretch and work her sex, Coulson began to nip and suck on her neck making May moan and groan his name quietly.

"P-Phil…please…" said May "Need you."

"I know Mellie but I have to-"

"P-Please make love to me." Begged May

Coulson nodded and kissed May as he removed his fingers and replaced them with himself they both gasped.

"How are you still so tight after all these years?"

"I have no idea especially with your size." Said May hoarsely

Coulson chuckled kissing May's lips lightly, May accepted the kiss as Coulson began to move rocking his hips lightly making May roll her hips in pattern with his. May nuzzled her face into Coulson neck that had a fresh layer of sweat. Coulson kissed May's face down to her lips making May moan louder than before.

"You alright?" asked Coulson

"Mhm couldn't be better….please n-need." Whimpered May only to fad off be Coulson knew what May needed he reached down in between them to find her clit making her gasp she smiled up at him as he began to rub it in rhythm with his thrust.

"F-Feels good." Mumbled May getting closer to the edge

"Doesn't it always?" asked Phil

"Mhm especially with you….I-I love you."

"I love you to." Said Phil kissing her

Once his lips where on hers May seized up in an orgasm whimpering his name over and over again until she stilled. Coulson picked up the pace just a bit he thrust twice before following her over the edge into the blissful peace and feeling. Coulson let out a low growl of May's nickname he called her when they were alone,** Mellie**. They both cuddled closely sweaty limbs intertwined with the sheets and blankets enjoying the entails of their climax. When they finally came to and got there breathing under control Coulson pulled free and pulled May closer to him so they were spooning.

"You remember when we were younger and could go hours upon hours of just mindless sex."

"Mhm I remember." Said May with a smile

"But I rather have these days than those."

"Agreed, making love over mindless sex is full of passion and love of memories and untold feelings." Said May

"Untold feeling huh?"

"Phil I really do love you but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Same….but I would love to at least take you out on a few dates instead of just making love to you."

"Like where?"

"Movies maybe out to eat simple things."

"Okay that sounds nice."

They kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep cuddling.


	5. author note 1

Working slowly on request sorry it's takening so long! School work is getting in my way between National Honors Society, the musical, and my homework I've had bearly time to type up the next one shot but so you know I am working on it very slowly!

Sorry, with love

Kats!


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay okay for everybody who wanted a more controlling and kinky May here you are and man is Coulson gonna be sore….Enjoy!**

May and Coulson watched as the 4 of them left for the academy, as soon as the door to the plane was shut May push Coulson onto Lola.

"HEY!" he yelled

"Deal with it!" said May climbing on top of him using her belt to strap his hands to Lola's wheel

"Melinda I'm being-"

May slapped him across the face lightly but hard enough to shock him for a minute.

"What's the safe word?" said May

"I don't kn-"

May slapped him again

"WHAT IS IT!" she hissed at him

"Beta…." Said Coulson

"Good boy." Said May kissing his check "Such a good baby when he listen, but if you behave and listen to me I'll give you a reward."

"Well I-"

She slapped him again

"I didn't say to speak do not do anything unless I tell you to understood?"

Coulson just looked at her making her smirk

"Good baby boy." Said May taking off his tie then using it as another bondage for his feet this time tying them to Lola's fender

May looked back at Coulson to see him looking desperate but not for release it was his car, his precious car Lola which May decided it should give it a bath expect a bath of Coulson's cum. May sat on his lap again and began to rock her hips over his clothed dick which was beginning to harden with each rub.

"Now undo my zipper."

Coulson leaned forward using his teeth he un did it only for me to slide out of it, Coulson eyes widen when he noticed she was wearing nothing underneath and on top of it she shaved on her pussy. Coulson looked confused making May decide he should be able to say something.

"You may speak."

"When you do that?" he asked nodding to her now hairless pussy

"Just this past Monday I had it wax, is that a problem?"

Coulson just smirked shaking his head

"No….ma'am."

May smirked and climbed up his body to his face

"You're going to be quiet again." Said May sitting right on his face "Now be a good boy and eat your dinner."

Coulson licked down her slit making May frown, she reached down and smacked in between his legs were his growing arousal was he howled his pain yet he enjoyed it slightly.

"Bad boy, you made a nosie and didn't eat your dinner." Said May looked down at him "Someone has to be punished."

May flipped him over, she then pulled down his pants and captain America boxers.

"Beta." She said

"What?" said Coulson

"Really Phil? Boxers to?"

"Shut up!" hissed Coulson

May sighed and then pulled his belt out of the belt loops

"Time in." she said before making the belt make a whip sound

May smirked when she felt Coulson squirm under her with pleasure

"Do you want the belt baby boy? It's okay you can answer."

"Please ma'am."

May hit it lightly on his behind

"Call me mommy." She said before laying a hard slap on his behind making him bite his lip to keep from crying out "Good baby boy you didn't cry out."

May looked down to find a mark already forming where she hit Coulson with the belt, she licked it making him bump back towards her mouth.

"Hold still!" she yelled hitting it where she just licked making it sting even more

Coulson bit his lip and forced himself not to arch up into his belt, May smirked at his reaction

"Good baby." Said May "Have you learned you lesson."

Coulson was now looking into her eyes she could see he was enjoying this as much as her. She slowly unbutton his shirt with her teeth making him bite his lip but May still heard the throaty groan but he didn't open his mouth so she'd let it go this time. Soon they were both naked she looked do to see Coulson's dick up against him stomach dripping lots of precum he seemed so close, that would not do that wouldn't do at all.

"I got a new toy for you."

Coulson looked at her thinking about if they ever used a toy in the past, which they haven't expect for his belt as a whip or for bondage same with his tie and her belt. Coulson felt something cold be put around him then a beeping sound, he looked down and frowned, it was Skye's old bracelet around his dick making a substitute for a cock ring.

"Does baby like it?" asked May "Go ahead answer mommy."

"Yes mommy I love my new toy." Said Coulson before he could even think it through

"Good now I'm going to put this on." Said May holding up her purple vibrator before hitting the on button "Then…."

Coulson felt a harsh burn in his ass , he wasn't even prepared for that no lube either man did that sting

"Put it up there."

He went to move around a bit hoping to get it on his sweat spot but then he remembered May told him not to move, he looked at her with the best puppy face he could express.

"I'll make a deal with you." She said "Make me cum and then I'll move the toy onto your spot as well as remove the cock ring."

Coulson opened his mouth moving his tongue out making May take the invite to sit on his face. As soon as May was seated Coulson attacked her pussy like it was his favorite food. May began to rock herself with ever nip he did to her. She almost how good he was at this, it's been so long sense she let him eat her out. She felt his tongue enter her then he curled the tip of it making it hit the right spot making her actually scream from the pleasure. Coulson smirked looking up at May on top of him literally riding his mouth and tongue as if it was a horse. She was so close so very close; it was time to make her cum he so desperately needed release himself. He took his tongue out of her before moving his mouth up to her clit, he used his teeth by nipping it to the point May was screaming at him don't stop it hurt a bit for her but it was just adding to the pleasure.

"Baby…baby….p-hil….PHILLIP!" she screamed as she climaxed she cum so hard she actually squirt all over his face as well as Lola's wind shield.

She came down looking down to find Phil licking his mouth as well as far as his tongue would go.

"Deals a deal." Sighed May moving the vibrator a bit to the point where it was right on his spot

He groaned loudly

"Good baby boy…do you wanna come? Tell Mommy what you want?"

"Please….mommy I've been good….please I want to cum….please let me." Begged Phil his eyes rolling into the back of his head due to the pleasure of the vibrator he was ready to cum but the cock ring kept him from doing so

"Unlock." She said making the bracelet fall off

Coulson looked at May with lust filled begging to be touched

"Nah uh you're going to cum with just the vibrator."

Coulson opened his mouth to say something

"I did promise you a reward, how about dirty talking you to your end."

Coulson nodded moving his hips up and down so the vibrator was thrusting into his sweet spot, it burned but it was adding to the pleasure.

"Come on baby boy…cum for mommy….cum all over yourself and your pretty little car dirtying it…." Whispered May into his ear "Cum screaming mommy come on…be a good baby…"

Coulson shiver harshly when he felt a warm began to spread through his body he was coming, fast and hard.

"Come on, imagine if the team say you like this….what would they think of you? Maybe I'll show them later….I never did shut off the cameras."

That's when Coulson lost he arch off the car

"Mommy…Mommy…M-M-M-MELINDA!" screamed Coulson coming all over Lola and himself even a bit on the floor

Coulson collapsed onto the hood of Lola with a harsh thump; May slowly untangled his hands from the binds. She pulled out the vibrator making Coulson hiss slightly, she then took out a towel wiping off Coulson, herself then Lola.

"Hey…" said Coulson pulling her down for a sweet kiss

"You okay?"she asked

"Little sore on the backside but I'll be fine….it was fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Said May "Can we do this again then?"

"Yes but next time it's going to be not on Lola."

May sighed rolling her his, him and his precious Lola, they laid there and cuddle for a bit before getting dressed then going back to his office to sleep some more on his bed.


End file.
